Born on the Bayou
by AKay1297
Summary: AU/No magic. Eleven years ago, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah left Blue Bayou, the town they grew up in. Now, after an inheritance is left for them, they must return to the town they left in the dust, and live through the repercussions of the damage they left behind. Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Sophie, Rebekah/Marcel, Davina/Josh
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I love the Originals. I'm really opinionated about the pairings I like, and so I decided to pull together this fic with all the couples I want to see in the show. I'm pretty sure not everyone will agree with some of the pairings, but I thought some of them were interesting and I wanted to explore some of the less popular ones. I know Klaus is out of character in this chapter, that was on purpose. I just wanted to establish the background and emotions between some of the characters before the fic really got started. So, here you go! As always, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"I sure am gonna miss you next year, Klaus," Marcel tapped the older boy on the back the night of his high school graduation. Klaus and Marcel had been best friends for years, but it was finally time for them to part ways. Klaus was leaving the Blue Bayou, Louisiana two days later for college in Michigan.

"I'm gonna miss you too, bro." Klaus patted him on the back. Marcel was like a brother to him. It was definitely going to be different without him next year. They'd seen each other every day for the past fifteen years. "I'm sure Elijah and Rebekah will miss you, too."

"Mmmm, Rebekah." Marcel closed his eyes dreamily and chuckled when Klaus shoved him in the shoulder.

"Dude, you've gotta stop joking about my sister like that," Klaus shook his head. "Or me and Elijah both will be after your ass."

"Alright, alright, fine." Marcel grinned and stepped back. "But tell you brother and sister it's gonna be different without them, too."

"Marcel?" A small voice spoke up from behind the two boys and they turned to find a tiny, timid girl peeking out from behind a tree. Klaus instantly broke into a grin.

"Davina! Awwww, I'm gonna miss you, too, honey." He lifted her up and sat her on his knee as he knelt on their front porch. She wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Why do you need to leave, Klaus?" She hugged him even tighter, putting a slight strain on his airways. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave you, either, sweetie," he cooed. "But I need to go. I promise I'll come back, though. I swear, I'll come back to you."

She nodded her tiny, sweet head at him and nuzzled further into his neck. Klaus smiled and looked up at Marcel as his sister clung to her pseudo brother.

* * *

Sophie stood inside the hallway at the high school. Blue Bayou High School might not have been big, but it was a typical Southern high school. She was waiting on her best friend, Hayley, to go out to dinner. It was their last night together before they left for college, and they were determined to have fun. Hayley had been so down recently about her breakup with Elijah, and Klaus seemed to find it impossible to leave Sophie alone. And not in a good way. God, the boy annoyed the shit out of her. She could be having the best day of her life, and he'd find a way to ruin it just by opening his mouth.

"Soph!" Hayley came around the corner into the hallway and hugged her friend. "Sorry I'm late, I ran into Rebekah and wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh, did you tell her I'd say goodbye, too?" Rebekah was the most loved girl in the senior class, and she was perfect. She was a star and no one else could shine quite as brightly as she could.

"Yeah, I did," she said, nodding. "Now let's go enjoy our last night in this town!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, I've been feeling highly motivated to continue this new group of fics I've started, so this is my first installment in this fic, and I'm so excited about where it's going. Thank you for all your views and the people who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means so much. Anyways, as always, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Welcome to Blue Bayou, can I direct you somewhere?" A perky girl peeked in the window of the bumble-bee yellow Ferrari as it stopped at the welcome booth.

"No, thank you." A cool voice floated out of the car. She leaned down, forehead furrowed, as she tried to get a glimpse past the tinted windows of the automobile. All she could see was a head of sandy curls and dark glasses. "I think I can find my way."

The small girl watched as the car rolled up the tiny slit in the window and speed off along the road, spinning up dust behind them. Weird.

Inside the car, Klaus Michaelson turned to his brother. "Do you think she recognized us?"

"Niklaus, I don't think she could see us, let alone recognize us," Rebekah Michaelson piped up from the back seat of the vehicle. Klaus glanced in the rearview mirror to see his younger sister slouch down in her seat, huffing out a breath and crossing her arms across her chest.

He grinned sarcastically. "Why, Rebekah, I was under the impression you didn't give a shit about this town or Aunt Katrina."

"Oh, I don't." She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. "I'm just here to make sure you don't fuck this up by alienating the whole town. Because we all know you're so very good at that."

"I do love you, too, sister." He smiled cooly into the mirror and she rolled her eyes, leaning back again and staring out the window. "Elijah, you're a lawyer. How long will it take us to get this whole issue sorted out so we can leave again?"

"It deeply concerned me all you're worrying about is leaving again." Elijah clucked at Klaus with his tongue. "Doesn't family mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does," Klaus said, mock indignantly. "Just not our great… great? Aunt Katrina." That was the only reason he was stepping foot back in this town. Great great Aunt Katrina had passed away, leaving behind one hell of an inheritance for the only family members she had left: Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah. Despite never knowing the woman, she had given the three of them everything she owned, and Klaus felt the need to at least see what it was made up of. If she had entrusted them with everything without a single conversation in her lifetime, there had to be something pretty damn important in there. And as an antiquities dealer, Klaus felt qualified and obligated to check it out.

The only downside was returning to the town the three of them had thrown to their rudder eleven years before when they had embarked on their college journey. They'd made promises, none of which they'd kept. They'd been able to find out a little about the town after they'd left, and there wasn't a soul there that would still be a friend to them. They'd be iced out of everything. If they wanted anything, groceries, toiletries, anything while they were in town, they were going to have to go to New Orleans to get it.

"But great great Aunt Katrina is about to save your business, brother," Rebekah said sweetly, her voice lilting in from the backseat.

"We don't know what's in there," Klaus reasoned. "It could be nothing but family heirlooms and a big ass house we can sell for a boatload of money."

"Or it could be stolen jewels from an ancient treasure that she unearthed and no one knew about it," Elijah smirked, noting the annoyed tilt of Klaus's head. His brother did not like to be teased.

"We get in, we check out the will, and we get the hell out," Klaus turned back and locked his gaze on the road. His jaw clenched as he attempted to tune out the obnoxious smirk he could feel on Elijah's face and the quiet tap of Rebekah's immaculately manicured fingernails on the backseat fabric. Only a few days. And then he could leave this God forsaken town for good.

* * *

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Sophie Devereaux slammed a glass down on the wood of her sister's bar. She shoved a hand through her straight brown hair, pushing it impatiently out of her face. Hayley Tonkin sat across the bar from her, eyeing the empty shot glass in front of her.

"Another one, barkeep?" Sophie absently filled the glass to overflowing with whiskey and dropped the empty bottle in the trash, the loud crash of breaking glass enough to disturb the people in the bar. But it wasn't enough to get Sophie to stop ranting.

"I can't believe they think they can just walk back in the town and everything will be alright again! I mean, seriously, who do they think they are? They aren't fucking royalty!"

"Are you sure you aren't just dreading having to relive some of the not-so-fun parts of high school?" Hayley watched her friend carefully as she tossed back the shot glass full of whiskey and winced as the alcohol burned her throat. High school hadn't exactly been a great place for either of them, but Sophie had a particularly tough time with one of the Michaelsons.

"So you're telling me that if Elijah Michaelson walked through the door right now you wouldn't want to slap him right across that ridiculously handsome face and make him feel less than a tenth of the hell he put you through?" Sophie stared at her friend with raised eyebrows, doubt evident on her face. Neither of them had a soft spot for Michaelsons, and if one of them did happen to walk into the bar right then and there, slapping them would probably be the reaction of both of the women. It had been eleven years. Just the mere sight of a person shouldn't have the power to make them cringe in remembered pain.

And yet it did.

The chime over the door jingled and both women looked over, half expecting to see Klaus or Elijah Michaelson standing there, that trademark bad-boy Michaelson smile on their chiseled faces. The cocky bastards. Elijah had always liked to think he was so much better than Klaus, so much more emotional and kind, but really, they were the same man with minor changes. Sure, he had different feelings about family, but they were both still absurdly self-confident when they believed they could get something. And they were pretty sure they could get anything.

Both of them were just… infuriating. And Rebekah, she had been the town golden girl and ice queen all wrapped up in one. She been loved and admired by everyone for her sweet personality and fiery determination, but she didn't let anyone in or get close. Everyone was kept at a distance, guys and girls, it didn't matter.

But no, looking up at the door, Sophie saw only Marcel Gerard. And boy, did he look pissed. And he had a right to be. Klaus had betrayed him possibly most of all. He'd been his best friend. He'd believed Klaus would return, and for a few years after that, he clung to the idea that he'd some day see his best friend again. But he never came back. His face hadn't been spotted in Blue Bayou for the past eleven years. If anyone were going to do violence to Klaus Michaelson, it was Marcel.

Behind him was his sister Davina. She'd been left behind by Klaus as well. Klaus had been like a big brother to her at the time, and now that she was out of college, she was seen around town a lot more. She wouldn't miss the man she had once thought of as family.

"What can I get for you today, Marcel? And how about you, Davina?" Sophie jerkily grabbed a couple of glasses and jammed them in front of the siblings.

"I guess you heard?" Marcel slid in next to Hayley at the bar and pointed to the bottle of Jack resting just behind the bar. Sophie grabbed it and poured a glass for both of them.

"How'd you know?"

"You know, you think you're so cool because you use sarcasm, but honey, you're just a pain." Marcel grinned at Sophie's dark glare in his direction. Since the Michaelsons had left, the rest of the town had banded together and become extremely close. Marcel and Sophie had a brother and sister relationship, mercilessly teasing each other and sassing each other.

"Marcel, some day some girl is gonna walk through that door and knock you down a peg. You can take it. In fact, you deserve it." She smirked as he shook his head at her.

"You're a piece of work, Miss Sophie Devereaux." He smiled almost sadly. "If only I could love you. Life would be so easy if I loved you."

"You couldn't handle me," she smirked as she turned away to move bottles of alcohol around behind the bar. Davina watched her brother as he watched Sophie. She gently nudged his arm with his shoulder and gestured with her head at the door, looking concerned. He nodded slightly and tapped lightly on the bar with his knuckles.

"Soph, we gotta go," he said. "I'll see you guys later?"

"You definitely will," Hayley said, standing up and hugging him. "And if you don't sing karaoke with us tonight, I will kill you."

Marcel chuckled as Davina stood up by his side and they moved to leave. "You got it, Hayley. I might even get Davina to join me. If she's not too shy."

"I am not shy!" Davina glared at her older brother and downing a shot of whiskey before spinning on her heel and stalking out of the bar.

"Well, I guess not," Marcel murmured sarcastically to Sophie and Hayley as he followed Davina outside.

"I'm not sure he could handle any girl, let alone you." Hayley spun around in her chair and turned back to her best friend at the bar, who was looking curiously after the pair that had just exited.

* * *

Blue Bayou seemed like the perfect place to go. Low profile, no one he knew but his family, and a convenient open house from an old great great aunt Katrina made it ideal for hiding out from his problems. Not only did it get him out of the college town he'd been stuck in since he graduated two years before, but the fact that he had family there guaranteed him food on the table and a roof over his head.

Josh glanced around, assuring the coast was clear before he made a mad dash for his car with the last box of stuff from his apartment.

"Where you going, queer?" The question stopped him in his tracks. Of course, with his luck, someone would see him as he made his getaway. And of course it had to be the one person he truly couldn't stand. "I said, where you going, queer?"

Steve Jameson stepped in front of Josh and smiled cruelly at him, the corners of his thin lips curling up slightly. "If you must know," Josh said. "I'm leaving. I don't being your punching bag."

Steve leaned in close and smiled even more unpleasantly. "You're gay. You deserve to be punched."

A shiver ran down Josh's spine. He might have just been a harmless asshole, but he shared the opinion of many assholes who weren't so harmless. Josh being who he was made him a target for all those guys who could legitimately hurt him. "Yeah, well, not anymore." He slammed the trunk shut after shoving the box in. "Goodbye, Steve." Blue Bayou, Louisiana, here I come.


End file.
